


Baklava

by softkaneki



Series: Tokyo Ghoul A/B/O Oneshots [3]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, High School, M/M, Omega Verse, One Shot, first heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6126021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softkaneki/pseuds/softkaneki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the first time Hide had ever smelt an omega in heat. The scent filled his nose and mouth, creeping it’s way into his head. It was sweet and heavy, sultry in tone, something rather like baklava.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baklava

It was the first time Hide had ever smelt an omega in heat. The scent filled his nose and mouth, creeping it's way into his head. It was sweet and heavy, sultry in tone, something rather like baklava. It only took the alphas in class a moment to realise where that delicious smell was coming from.

Kaneki was slumped over his desk. Sweat glistened on his hands and soaked through the back of his jacket, he was shivering softly, quiet moans escaped his lips. He smelt so good it should be illegal. Hide could feel the need to claim that omega bubble up in his chest. He had to get there before any other alpha did, Kaneki was _his_ , he belonged to him and him alone.

Hide jumped over his desk to get to Kaneki, wanting him all for himself. The other alphas clearly thought the same. The room was in chaos, tables and chairs knocked over each other, omegas whimpering, trying to get away from the overwhelming aggression that flooded the atmosphere.

Well, this was unacceptable.

Hide balled his hand into a fist and raised it, socking the nearest kid in the jaw. He felt a growl rip from his throat, animalistic and raw; it certainly wasn't a sound he had ever made before. The other alphas stood back slightly, eyes shifting to Kaneki, then back to Hide. They were quite clearly trying to decide if Kaneki was worth a fight or not.

A weak hand gripped the back of Hide's shirt.

"Hi... Hide," a quiet voice whispered.

A shiver went up Hide's spine at the sound of that voice. He turned around, taking a hold of the hand. Kaneki was turned slightly, his face was turned up, flushed and... _oh god_.

Hide breathed in sharply. _Kaneki was **crying**_.

He couldn't leave him in here. He had to take him out, he had to protect him. Kaneki was _scared_. It was Hide's duty as his alpha - _no stop_ , best friend he meant - to take care of the omega.

So swallowing down his instincts, Hide picked Kaneki up, ignoring that sweet scent and gathering wetness in his trousers. He had to take him to the nurse's office.

It was his duty.

**Author's Note:**

> i posted this on tumblr originally lmao it was a reply to an ask on tokyoghoul-omegaverse (go follow ;) ayyy)


End file.
